


Ma sei proprio sicuro dei tuoi pronomi di genere, Ermal?

by tallestgirlonearth



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallestgirlonearth/pseuds/tallestgirlonearth
Summary: "You can stop pretending the song‘s called „Ragazza Paradiso“ now, eh?“Or: How to simultaneously congratulate and roast your brother.





	Ma sei proprio sicuro dei tuoi pronomi di genere, Ermal?

**Author's Note:**

> So, after several occasions where Ermal sang "liberO" instead of "liberA" in Schegge, and the infamous Ragazz* Paradiso interview at Radio Subasio, here's what I came up with.
> 
> I'm not a hundred percent happy, mostly because I suck at writing suuper romantic scenes, so what you'll get is my usual brand of sarcasm and crack with some feelings mixed in between. A big thanks goes out to the lovely people in the Metamoro fandom on tumblr who helped me recall why exactly Ragazz* Paradiso is now our bianthem!
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyway:)
> 
> As always, this is purely a work of fiction, I make no money and I know none of the persons I mention. I should be so lucky! Please do not repost or link this on Twitter, or anywhere else where the protagonists might come into contact with the workings of my devious little mind. Grazie!

Warmth. Wonderful warmth, and a soft pillow, and strong arms around his waist, and soft puffs of breath against his neck. And an incessant ringing of the phone….  
  
What the fuck, Ermal thinks, which idiot would call this early? He reluctantly opens his eyes and stretches his arm out towards the nightstand. Next to him, someone grumbles sleepily. _Bizio_ , Ermal thinks, with a happy little flip of his heart, remembering the last evening. Remembering his boyfriend, with a blush on his cheeks, fumbling for words, as he asked Ermal to spend the rest of their lives together. _L‘eternità_ , that always used to be such a scary word for him – deep down, he wanted promises of this kind, he wanted commitment, but he never found someone he really wanted to commit to, through all the ups and downs, making himself vulnerable. But with Bizio, everything is different.

  
As much as he wants to replay the proposal over and over again in his mind, the blasted phone won‘t stop ringing. „ _Amore_ , are you ever gonna answer that?“ Fabri asks groggily. Ermal grabs the phone and taps the screen, which opens to a FaceTime call from his brother.  
„Heeeeeey, brother,“ Rinald practically shouts, „how‘s it going?“ Judging by his grin, he clearly knows something. „Everything‘s great, Rinald. It‘s Saturday morning on a tour break and you‘ve just woken me up. I‘ve never been better.“ His answer was intended to sound sarcastic, but he can‘t really keep a straight face, not when Fabrì‘s arm is gently caressing his back while he‘s talking, and a small grin steals onto his face.  
  
If possible, Rinald‘s grin becomes even broader, and just a tad smug. „So, a little birdie told me you might‘ve had a big week, what with the...concerts….and all?“  There‘s just a little pregnant pause in that sentence, and Ermal concedes with a smile that gets ever more bright. „Yeah, you could say it‘s been a big week. Especially so since Bizio proposed last night, if that‘s what you‘re getting at?“ His brother makes a sound that‘s conspicuously close to a _squee_. „I KNEW IT. Congrats!! Well done – wait, is my future brother-in-law even there with you?“ The man in question surfaces from beneath the blankets and rests his chin on Ermal‘s shoulder so as to be able to look at the screen. „Yeah, I‘m here. Thanks, and thanks as well for the help. Much appreciated.“ Ermal gives him the side-eye. „You actually told him already?“ Fabrì chuckles. „I may have asked one or two questions, yes. After all, it‘s good to have the family on your side before you pop the question, isn‘t it?“ and he kisses Ermal‘s cheek.  
„Oh, you have the family on your side, you‘re a lot sweeter than my prickly older brother! Oh and I meant to ask,“ Rinald says with a completely straight face, „are you sure about your gender pronouns now, Ermal? I mean, since you‘re gonna marry Fabrì, you can stop pretending the song‘s called 'Ragazza Paradiso' now, eh?“  
Fabrì, that idiot, is giggling -  Ermal feels vaguely betrayed. „You‘re funny, Rinald“, he says, absolutely unimpressed by his brother‘s witticisms, and damn he wants to go back to cuddling Bizio and whispering _we‘re engaged_ over and over in his ear.  
His face must‘ve given away what he‘s thinking about in some way, because Rinald‘s look softens and he smiles. „I‘m really happy for you both.“ „Thanks. I really mean it,“ Ermal says, suddenly feeling a bit choked up. After all, his younger brother has just called to congratulate him and Fabrizio on their _engagement_ , he‘s actually gonna _marry_ the love of his life, and it‘s just a lot to compute, okay?  
  
„….Earth calling Ermal?“ „Huh, what?“ Apparently he just spaced out while thinking about his _upcoming marriage_. Rinald laughs. „You‘re both hopeless. Anyway, I‘m gonna leave you to it now, but I should warn you that Mom is dying to call you – I just managed to reign her in by saying you‘d probably be busy...“. Ermal blushes and Fabrì laughs lowly. „Well, we might be….“, Bizio says while nibbling slightly on Ermal‘s earlobe. Well, that‘s the sign to end the call, so Ermal does and then turns towards his fiancée to properly say good morning...


End file.
